tsukune and mizore little secret
by demonfiend
Summary: tsukune and mizore have little meetings until they are caught. Rated M for future lemon this is also my first time so please review harsh but informational so i can better myself
1. Ch1 tsukune and mizores love

**Hello sorry if this is terrible it's my first time writing one of these! **

It was just another day at yokai academy or so tsukune thought. Another day of being chomped on by moka, of kurumu suffocating him with her boobs, and of being stalked. _He minded being stalked but it was the "secret" hours with mizore that he loved. _He was reminiscing of the last time he spent with mizore where they slowly kissed each other for almost an hour. _It never leads up to anything he thought sadly. _He was then interrupted by yukari asking

"So, tsukune have you decided to take up my offer for a warm time in bed with me and moka"

Tsukune replied rolling his eyes "the answer is still no yukari" "and besides who would want to spend a night with someone as flat chested as you" said kurumu while poking yukari's chest. They then proceeded to fight about big and small boobs.

"Hey tsukune" said a familiar voice with a familiar chill

"Hi mizore" said tsukune

"How about later we have our _special _meeting" said mizore with a smile

"Sounds good where should we go"

"How about my room I will, cook up something _special _just for you" said mizore with a sly smile

How was that leave a review on how you liked it I will make more if you like it.


	2. Ch2 tsukune and mizore love fiasco

Hello and welcome back this is the continuation of my first story

Tsukune then went to the bathroom all while smiling to himself and thinking "_**I can't wait for tonight"**_.

"_That snow bitch, so she is having secret meetings with my tsukune I must tell the other's"_ thought kurumu so she told the other's "Moka, yukari I just overheard mizore telling tsukune to meet her in her room, TONIGHT" Moka said "that bitch sneaking behind us"

"I know right" said kurumu

"Do you know what time?" asked Yukari

"No so we will have to perform, A STAKEOUT" exclaimed kurumu.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"There's tsukune going into mizores dorm" said Moka

_Tsukunes POV_

"_I wonder what we she is doing this time" _thought Tsukune. He then knocked on the door and mizore answered dressed in a kimono that matches her eye color "Hi tsukune how are you" "I'm good, how are you my little snow bunny" Mizores eyes lit up and she gestured for tsukune to come in she shut the door and after taking a look around outside.

"UGH that bitch thinking she can take my tsukune alright let's move in" said kurumu.

**Back to tsukune and mizore**

"Just sit on the bed and wait for me while I change into something more comfortable" said mizore as she walked into the bathroom.

"I wonder why we are in her room tonight… but if she plans t… to do it I don't know if I'm ready, well I love her so maybe…" thought tsukune

"So are you ready for what's coming next my love" said mizore

Tsukune looked up and gasped for mizore was dressed only in a thin robe and her panties.

"Miz… Mizore why are you dressed like that" gasped tsukune

"Don't play dumb tsukune, you know why I am dressed like this. Now why don't you take that uniform off and get comfortable" said mizore she got on the bed and crawled toward tsukune and started kissing him sensually on the lips and tsukune kissed back " it's nothing like the other times its way better." Thought tsukune as they kissed passionately, and as tsukune started moving his hands up mizores side and on to the belt that bound the robe together. "Oh Tsukune"


	3. Ch3 tsukunes best night

Hello and welcome to the final installment of this series you could say well here is the story

Tsukune then removed mizores robe and gazed upon her bra which had green stripes going vertically across. He smiled and removed it while mizore removed his shirt and pants. All the while his member was getting hard and his mind was going wild thinking "oh yes I can't wait until we get our clothes completely off". They continued to strip until they were both completely nude. They stared at one another's naked body and while tsukune was admiring mizores perky breasts she was admiring tsukunes throbbing cock. Mizore then bent over and licked the tip if his penis and said let's do this and started jamming it into her mouth at a slow pace at first then went faster and deeper then faster than deeper until all 10 inches was completely down her throat. Tsukune admired how she didn't gag on it. "Oh Mizore I…I'm going to CU…CUAGHH" Tsukune said as she took it all in and drank his seed like it was nothing. Tsukune then stood up and picked up mizore and pinned her to the wall while grabbing his still throbbing member and slowing sliding it around mizores clitoris and pussy. While she started to moan softly.

Just then the door burst in and Moka, Yukari, and kurumu stood there astonished and wondering why did he choose her. "Moka" gasped tsukune "what are you guys doing in here" asked mizore "WE COULD ASK YOU THE SAME" yelled kurumu. Suddenly tsukune whispered into mizores ear and mizore agreed "well if you guys feel left out… you could join in" He said with a sly smile. "WHAT" they all gasped in unison "well if you don't want me to be all mizores then you better act now" said tsukune "hmmm" they thought "OKAY"

"But mizores first" he continued to rub his cock around her wet pussy while licking on her erect tits. She moaned even louder this time. The other girls finished undressing and watched in wonder as tsukune inserted his cock into mizores cold pussy and continued to grind it in and out in and out until he stated "UGH I am going to cum" OHHH… so am I" said mizore as he continued to thrust they both cummed in unison "ohhh agh" they said together.

"MY TURN MY TURN" said Moka "Well if Mokas going I am going" said yukari still wearing her hat" "alright if you insist" said tsukune "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME" said kurumu "don't worry I will keep you company until your turn" said mizore as she started to finger and lick kurumu's pussy.

As tsukune kissed Moka and yukari fingered her she started to moan and when she couldn't stand it anymore she came and she said "sorry, here tsukune it's your turn" while Moka started to lick and suck on tsukunes cock while yukari summoned a dildo she started to use it on herself while fondling mokas breasts " he then started to cum directly in to moka's mouth he then preceded to get kurumu so mizore, Moka, and yukari can all keep each other "company". "Hi tsukune I have been waiting a long time for this" said kurumu "so have I" said tsukune as she began to take his penis and put in between her breasts while she rubbed them up and down his shaft. She also licked and sucked on the tip until he came. He then took his hard member and inserted it into her pussy he grinded and pounded her until she came so hard the bed was soaked along with his penis completely drenched with his ,Mokas, mizores, and kurumu's juices. They all layed back relaxed until tsukune pulled off Moka's rosary and said "your turn" with a smile the inner moka said "If you think you have what it takes cowboy" Smiling

**Let me know in the reviews if you want one with the inner moka also tell me how I did for my first story thanks for reading.**


End file.
